This invention relates to a crank arm for transferring a cyclist's energy via bicycle pedal to the power train of a bicycle and, in particular to a variable length crank arm capable of being repetitively altered between elongated and retracted positions as it is rotated through the power and unloading strokes of a pedaling cycle.